Talk:Earth-1218
Shouldn't it be noted in this article that informing people on Earth-1218 about events that have happened on Earth-199999 effects Earth-616? Edward T.H. (talk) 13:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Very interesting point :) I suppose you could say that anything that happens in 1218 affects all of the other realities, which in turn affect the people living in 1218, who then go and create more changes in 616....whoa ::Indeed, but it is especially true for the MCU and Earth-199999 that anything that happens in that universe effects Earth-616 when movies are made about these events on Earth-1218. More so than any other Earth, including 10005. Edward T.H. (talk) 17:28, December 12, 2015 (UTC) DC Universe The article says that DC Earth-33 is the same as Marvel Earth-1218. To my knowledge that's not true: this article's universe is OUR reality. It's just a name they decided to give to the world we live in (which is stupid in my opinion, it should be called Earth-0 or something, but that's beside the point). DC Earth-33 is a world where Superheroes don't exist, identified as our world for storytelling and marketing pureposes, but it has its original characters and therefore, by definition, is not the real world. Basically the same also applies to Earth-Prime, since it collapsed during a Crisis, while our world clearly didn't. At first I felt like editing it, but I think it should be removed altogether, since it would mostly mean discussing DC stuff.--Kombatgod (talk) 01:32, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Nice catch. I've removed the information now. You're right that by having original characters, this Earth-33 can't be our world. (It reminds me a bit of some users that in the past have tried to attribute Kick-Ass as taking place in Earth-1218). --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:39, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::It's likely because Grant Morrison unequivocally stated in this article that DC's Earth 33 is our universe. -- Annabell (talk) 01:43, January 31, 2016 (UTC) The incursion If an incursion happened to our world, why don't we remember it? SeanWheeler (talk) 16:13, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :The inhabitants of the Marvel Universe don't seem to remember their world ended with the final incursion either, so that's it. As for why we don't even remember an incursion taking place, the answer is quite obvious. The incursion point was located in like, the middle of the Pacific Ocean, a desert, or something like that. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 16:55, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Golden Age Umm...the "so-called" golden age of Marvel Comics was the Silver Age? This is gibberish.The "so-called" golden age was, you know, the golden age - the 1940s. The 1960s was a more important age for Marvel Comics, but is universally called the Silver Age. Calling it the golden age is wildly confusing. Jlk7e (talk) 23:39, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :I agree that it's confusing to call 60s as a golden age. Could you edit it to make it clearer? —Mrkermit (talk) 20:55, March 21, 2019 (UTC)